


Hearts of Ladies

by emilia2124



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia2124/pseuds/emilia2124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reagan is a troublemaker, so their parents decide to take her to a new school for "ladies" to fix her behavior. Things goes a little crazy when she meets a hot blonde who's a bully and a cute little red head girl...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Reagan's New Hell**

-I hope you understand why we are doing this, my baby.

Reagan wasn't even listening. She didn't care about anything that her mother was saying. She had her headphones on with  _all time low_  at the highest volume.

-Don't try to talk to her. -Said the man who was her father. –If in fifteen years we couldn't turn out her in a well behave lady. –it could be feel the bitterness in his voice. -Now is obviously out of our hands.

Reagan knew that she had done some bad things in the past. She wasn't the easiest daughter to raise, but never; even in her worst nightmares she thought that her own family would send her far away.

Ok, it was to a school, but a fucking lame school for rich kids. If someone wasn't going to belong in there, that person was Reagan.

 _Still you weren't doing that great at home,_ said a voice in the back of her head.

The time passed very fast. After a while Reagan could see a huge gate made of gold. The walls at its sides were so high like giant trees, not even a giraffe could've seen the inside of the place.

-Look at this place, Reagan. –said her mom happily. –You know this place was a castle back in the days.

 _It seems more like a huge prison if you ask me,_ Reagan thought.

Her father left her luggage on the sidewalk. –well, Regan, I really hope this place will help you. –he said without any kind of emotion in his face. Good luck.

Then he got in the car like this was nothing. Since a long time that Reagan hates him, but never like this time. Some good answers came to her mind to yell at him but she decided that it wasn't worth it.

Her mom gave her a tight hug. –Please, Rae, be a good girl, please. –she was almost begging.

-I'll be, mom. –the girl answered like she always does to calm her mom.

Then she got in the car and both parents were gone of the sight in matter of seconds.

Now Reagan was alone.

-you don't have to be scared. –said a sweet voice behind her.

-Who are you! –it came out more aggressive than Reagan wanted.

-My name is Katie –she said extending her hand-, Katie Hopkins, I'm here to guide you through your first day in  _Hearts of Ladies_  the best school in the country.

 _Ok, this girl is dumb,_ Reagan thought, but seeing her again she realize she was kind of cute. She had long brown hair hold in a ponytail. Her blue eyes showed she was a serious person, but she could see also some kindness in them.

-Yeah, whatever. –Reagan answered.

-Fine. –the girl said smiling excitedly. –Then if you follow me…

They passed the gates. Katie tried to help her with her luggage but Reagan didn't let her. She could do it alone. She didn't need help of anyone.

They walked in a stone pathway; in its sides were the most beautiful flowers Reagan had seen in her life, but they were so high that Reagan couldn't see the much more through then. It was like a labyrinth. In some point Reagan swear that she heard someone laughing, but with the giants flowers everywhere it was impossible to see something else.

-Is something wrong, Reagan? –Katie asked curiously.

-Did you heard…wait, how do you know my name?

-I read your history, obviously! –the girl smile. –It's part of my job besides to take care of you.

-I can take care of myself. –Reagan said a little annoyed. –Whatever, but, tell me did you hear something? Like a laugh?

-A laugh? –Katie smiled softly. –I think you're a bit nervous, girl. We have prohibited to be inside the garden that surround all this path. –her voice was more serious now. –Don't go lurking around in here, Reagan, that will bring you problems.

-Why is so important this garden, anyway?

Katie looked at her like if she was mental.

- _Because is gorgeous, obviously!_  –she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. –girls running in there will destroy the beauty.

Katie started to walk again making moves with her hand to tell Reagan to hurry. The girl did it thinking that this Katie girl may be cute but she was also a bit stupid.

-So, are you excited of your first year in here? –Kati asks.

-I'm literally dying of joy. –Reagan said but Katie didn't get the sarcasms because her smile was still in place.

-I know, right? –she squeezed her hands. –I was so excited the time I walk through this place. And to think that now I'm in my final year, so many things had happened! You'll see this are going to be the best years of your life.

 _Or maybe not,_ Reagan said in her mind. It didn't matter how amazing this place could be, for her, this was no more than rich stupid people who likes to think they are better than the rest.

The pathway began to be smaller at every step, it was so like that, that Reagan had to walk just behind Katie.  _She has a good ass,_ she thought.

-Ok, we are here!

Reagan looked up to find a kind of old building. I was like a church and when Reagan saw the image of Christ in the door she realize this was a church.

-And… what now? –she said a bit tired. Her luggage was a bit heavy.

-You have to go inside and talk to the principal. –the sweetness in her eyes disappeared. –Remember that you have to be respectful with her, is a very strict woman.

She nodded and opened the door, but her hands stopped before she could see the inside. For one moment of craziness she thought about run without looking back. This place was way too weird. But run… wasn't an option anymore. She hesitated a few seconds.

-I'm not a pussy. She said opening the door completely and walking inside the church.

**New People, Old Problems**

The first thing she saw was lots of chairs. Some statues of angels were at every corner of the church; their faces were looking up so Reagan follow their marble eyes to see that the roof was a huge stained glass with the image of a Jesus and other people Reagan didn't know.

When she got bored of see that she kept walking more inside, it was a big place, but with no more place to hide. And the woman was nowhere to be seen.

-That's not the way a lady walks. –said a voice surprising Reagan.

-What? –she said in a bad way.

-That's not also the way a young lady speaks. –the woman had short hair, and a kindly face, but her words where very far from sweetness.

-Well, I'm a girl and that's how I speak and walk. –said Reagan forgetting the advice of Katie. –So I guess you're wrong.

The woman smiled. It should be a kind smile but, for a second Reagan felt a little scared. This woman was frightening.

-Take a sit, please young lady. –she said pointing to one chair, that smile always in her face. –I talk with your parents about you, Reagan, and let me tell you they were almost desperate. –she pauses to see if the girl had something to say, but she kept her mouth shut. –Don't you think that?

-I don't know. –she mumbled. –I don't care about anything.

The woman smiled more than before this time. –My dear –she said in a whisper, almost a threat-, this is the most prestigious school of all in the country. And trust me –she took her hands-, if you do something that could ruin the image of my school…  _You're done._

Talk like that to a teenage was way illegal, but then again, Reagan wasn't the best person to judge someone for bad behavior.

The woman let the hands of Reagan with the same scary smile on her face. –My name is Molly Ashcroft and I hope you enjoy your time in Hearts of Ladies. –she turned around to one of the statues. –You can go now.

She didn't need to hear that twice, she practically ran outside that place to find Katie who was waiting for her sitting in a little chair at one side of the church.

-You took a lot of time! –Katie said.

-Really? –For Reagan the whole deal was very fast.

-Yes –Katie nodded. –what did she say to you?

-That if I screw this up I'm dead.

Katie laughs thinking she was kidding. –You're funny, Reagan. I think we'll get along just fine.

That made Reagan a little nervous; she didn't have friends back at home. –So what now?

That silly smile in Katie's face appeared again. –Now I'll show you your dorm!

There were three ways around the church. At the left side was the dorms of the babies (that's the way people call the girls of first year.), there was also the infirmary, the auditorium, a football field and the garage full of the cars of the girls (like Katie said the most well behave girls could go out of the school at weekends.) Just that was very huge like three normal school in one.

-All of this. –Katie said. –Is what first years like you need. The big building there is where the dorms are, and the other by its side it's where you're going to have your classes.

-So this place is divided in three parts? –Reagan was a bit curious.

-Yes, the babies, the young ladies, and the queens.

Reagan tried scratched her head. –What the hell did you say?

-You know, babies are the first years; young ladies the second's and Queens are the girls of last years. –She smile-. Like me. I'm a Queen.

 _I'm shocked,_ Reagan thought,  _just when I thought this place couldn't be more stupid or degrading._

-So, I let you now. –Katie looked her Rolex. –I'll be late for maths. You're dorm is the number twenty. Oh! –she stopped herself before leave. –And you'll share your room with someone. All the babies have to do it. Bybye, little Reagan. Good luck!

Reagan saw her leave feeling a little bad. Now she was alone. Some girls were running here and there, once in a while they whispered things like if something about her was funny. Feeling mad, she took her luggage and began to look her dorm.

In the wall was written in bright letters the number of the rooms.

-Twenty… -Reagan murmured. It was the third floor. Great. Like if this things weren't heavy enough.

She was about to reach the third floor when someone punched her in the back making her going to the ground.

Between the laughs of everyone she could heard a cruel voice. –Hey freak! You almost kil me!

Reagan was so mad and the laughs of everyone weren't making her feel calm. –Are you fucking crazy,  _you punch me_!

-I did not! –the girl lied putting a hand in her chest.

-Yes you did, fucking liar!

The girl put her hands on her hips. –Are you calling me a liar? –everyone close to them was listening everything, so the girl got close to Reagan and whispered. –Don't you dare to call me a liar, girl. I can make your time here a living hell if I want.

-You think I'm scared of you? –Reagan laughs. –You have to be blond, because you're damn stupid!

Then some big girl appeared at the sides of the blonde girl. They were twice the size of Reagan but she wasn't scared.

-What were you saying? –the girl put her ear in the mouth of Reagan. –C'mon say it again.

-I said…

-Enough! –a strong voice yell making everyone jump. A little girl appeared with the angriest face ever. –Amy! It's so hard to ask you to not make problems at least for one day?!

-Am I the one making problems?! –she demanded pouting like a little girl. –This stupid is making problems. Don't put this on me, Lauren.

-Amy… -Lauren said slowly. –Stop this now, or you don't remember our deal?

Reagan haven't the least idea of what were they taking but the blonde girl, Amy seemed that mad that Reagan thought she was going to exploded. Instead she just began to walk away with the two giants girls by her side.

-you okay? –said the little girl.

Reagan didn't like when people help her, but she really saved her. Those two monster by Amy's sides could've destroyed her.

-Yeah… thanks, umm, Lauren right?

-Yes, you must be Reagan the new girl. –she sounded a bit aggressive yet but something in her voice told Reagan this was a good girl. –I'm sorry for Amy. She's always like that, don't take it personal.

In that moment, Amy turned around to yell: You're done, new girl!

-Well… that was a little personal for my taste. –Reagan said. She wasn't scared thought. A skinny blonde wasn't going to bother her.

-You need help to find your dorm? –Lauren said and without waiting an answer took up some of the luggage of Reagan and began to walk. –And..? Where's your dorm?

-it's... the twenty. –Reagan answered feeling a bit awkward. She liked this girl a little. She was nice but aggressive. Just the way she loves girls.

They came to the famous dorm. Lauren let her alone saying she needed to  _fix_  some things. More tired than before, Reagan opened the door of her new dorm. The other girl was already there.

-She was resting in a bed with pink sheets. She had long red hair and beautiful blue eyes.

-Hey. –Reagan said without emotion. She was done with new people for the rest of the day.

-Hey –the girl stand up to see her-, what's your name?

Before answer Reagan had to appreciate the body of this girl. She was smoking hot. Really the most beautiful girl she had seen so far.

-Reagan Morales. –she said her voice a bit shaky.

-Nice to meet you, Reagan. –the girl kissed her cheek. –I'm Karma Ashcroft, your roommate.


	2. Hearts of Ladies 2

Angry Teachers 

-Ashcroft? –Reagan asked as she left her luggage on her bed. –Let me guess…you’re the daughter of the principal.  
The cute girl laughed. –Yes, that’s me. So –she said extending her arms-, I think the best for us is to have out limits very clear. –Reagan got in her bed as the little girl was speaking. –So this side is mine, and all my things aren’t allowed at least I say the opposite and your things as well. Now, the next thing…  
Karma stopped when she noticed Reagan was almost sleeping.  
-Excuse me. –she said in a polite tone.  
-You’re excuse. –Reagan yawned from her bed. She was damn tired.  
Karma curled her lips in a bad way but didn’t say anything else.  
Meanwhile Reagan was resting in bed the only thing she could think is how stupid this place was. She had to admit it to her parents, they couldn’t had found a worst place.  
Karma was walking to one side to another reading a huge book con Spanglish letter on its cover.  
-What’re you doing, babe? –asked Reagan from her bed.  
The little girl almost seemed shocked. –First of all, I’m not a babe, and for your information I’m studying. We have Spanish class now. You should do it too.  
-Don’t worry, babe. –Reagan enjoyed seeing the blue eyes of the girl getting mad-. I’m awesome with Spanish and with all kind of things with my tongue. I could teach you sometime if you want?  
-Well, that’s good for me. –said Karma who didn’t get the irony in Reagan’s words. –We could study together.  
Reagan laughed as Karma kept moving things from side to side. She took a blue bag with bright eyes.  
-What’s happening?  
-Look! Someone left this here, it has a card! It says this is a gift for me. –Karma had her eyes brighter than before. –I must have an admirer.  
With that ass I can believe that.  
Somebody knocked the door sweetly. Reagan was closer but seeing that she wasn’t going to move, Karma opened the door.  
It was Katie. –Hi, Karma! –she said happily.  
-Hi, Katie. –Reagan could sense some humor en her words. –What’re you doing here?  
-Oh, I and –she pointed to Reagan-, have to go to see which uniform she’s going to use.  
-Oh, please tell me it’s not the pink one. –Reagan had seen some girl in the building using a pink skirt, a white shirt and a pink vest with no sleeves. It was the most ridiculous thing she had seen.  
-That’s the uniform babies have to wear. –Katie said.  
-And you have to wait until I got in bed to say it? Why didn’t we go before?  
Katie’s cheeks got all red. –I… kind of forgot it…  
Usually, Reagan would be angry as hell, but girl was so sweet even to her. –whatever then, let’s go.  
Karma said good bye with a kiss to the girls. Katie seemed a bit tired.  
-You okay?  
-Yes… It’s just, when I remember I had to help you with your uniform I came running. –her cheeks were a little pink now. –I’m sorry...  
Reagan almost smiles. –It’s not a big deal, Katie. –the shy girl instead smiled brightly making Reagan curious. –what? –she asked.  
-Nothing… is just the first time you call me by my name. –she said turning her cheeks a little more pink.  
They walked to the first floor straight to a purple door. –Here you’ll receive your uniforms. –Katie announced proudly.  
-Why do I have the feeling you are talking about more than one. –Reagan ironized.  
-You’re pretty clever, Rae! –Katie congratulates her. –And yes, obviously we have many uniforms, one for first, second and third year, but also some for Christmas, gym, the boys night, and of course for the plays of the school.  
Reagan scratched her nose. –Boys night?  
-I’ll explain later, Rae. –Katie said going to the door. –I’ll be late for class; go and try your uniform, or you’ll be late too. –she put her hand in her mouth like blowing a kiss. -Bybye!  
Maybe this place isn’t going to be that bad, Reagan thought as she walks through the door to found an old lady kissing a bald man with a big nose. He had a lab coat.  
-Wow! –the man said stopping the kiss immediately. –Nobody teach you to knock before opening a door, girl?  
-Look, man, I’m just here for my uniform. –Reagan said.  
The old woman seemed very embarrassed when she started to see what size Reagan was. The man passes by Reagan’s side outside the room with her ears red.  
She gave her the uniform which was as pink as stupid like she had seen before. -Is this the only type of uniform I can wear?  
-The only one for now, little girl. –the woman winked and eye to her. –I know it’s stupid, but these are the rules.  
Reagan was a bit surprised this woman was talking like that about this school. Maybe not everyone here was stupid.  
-Yeah, -Reagan smiles. –Thanks, umm…  
-You can call me Alice. –the woman said as Reagan began to put her uniform on.  
-Thanks, Alice. –Reagan felt a bit better now. One person was normal here that had to be good.  
The school bell began to ring just when Reagan got outside. Alice tried to put a little pink hat in her head, but luckily Reagan had to go to class.  
-First time in life class saves me. –mumbled the girl to herself.  
She just reached the corner of the corridor and the man from before was there. –Hey you, girl! –he said grabbing her arm. –Better for you if you don’t say anything that you saw, got it?  
-Are you fucking threatening me? –This man was an ass. –You know that’s illegal, don’t you?  
The man smiled showing his yellow teeth. –I don’t fucking care, kid. If this comes out, I’ll get you expelled!  
-What?! –Reagan couldn’t believe this guy. –I’ve been here like no more than one hour! You can’t do that!  
Some girl began to run through the corridor going to class. The man left her shoulder.  
-Just don’t forget what I said… one words about this, and you’re done.  
Reagan saw the man go feeling very angry, she wasn’t even going to say anything in the beginning. That wasn’t something she cares about.  
Well Reagan better if you go to class now, the last thing you need is to be late in your first day.  
She remembers that Katie said the building by the side of this was the one with the classrooms.  
She follows some girl with the stupid same uniform she was wearing. She saw a red point.  
-Hey, Carmen! –she said touching her shoulder.  
The little girl saw her with confused eyes. –I’m not Carmen, my name is Karma.  
-Yeah, that’s what I said…  
-No! You didn’t you…  
-Listen, Carmen could you tell me where the hell is the damn classroom or not? –she didn’t mean to be an ass but the thing with that man from before left her angry.  
Karma started to walk without saying anything, but knowing they had the same class Reagan followed her feeling a bit bad.  
They went through the doors of the other building along with all the girls. Reagan was just seeing her back but she knew the girl was mad.  
-Hey… -she scratched her head slightly. Karma turned around with cold eyes. -…you know…umm, I’m not used to this but… well, I’m sorry ok?!  
She almost yelled the last part scaring the girl a bit, but then Karma smiled a bit. –I can see you don’t apologize very often.  
-Not my thing, kid.  
-Well, I accept your apology. –she said with a gesture of her head. She made a signal with her hands. –C’mon! We’re going to be late!  
They speed up until one door. A tall woman with short hair was already there. –I see you decided to join us, Miss Ashcroft, and…  
-Reagan Morales. –she said without enthusiasms.  
-Miss Morales. –she had a strong voice. –I’ll excuse you two because this is the first time, but do it again and you’ll get in detention.  
Karma went to her seat. She shared it with a fat girl that if Reagan remembers well, it was one of the giants friends of the bully blonde from before. She was even there at the back of the room.  
-Very well, miss Morales, -the teacher said-, you’ll shared your seat with… miss Raudenfeld.  
Both girls seemed sick. But the teacher didn’t have the looks of a patience person so she got ion her seat by the side of Amy.  
-You know you’re dead right? –she whispered in her ear.  
-Trust me; I wasn’t dying to be by your side, blondie.  
The teacher began to talk but the girls couldn’t stop to murmurs insults.  
-Stupid, blond. –Reagan was tired of this girl. –I don’t know what your fucking problem is.  
-Don’t you dare to call me stupid, damn lesbian!  
Reagan was used to the insults about her sexual orientation, but there was no way in hell she let this blondie treat her like that, but before she could punch that bitch another blonde girl spoke.  
-Teacher! I can’t listen anything because those two can’t stop flirting with each other!  
Everyone began to laugh and Reagan and Amy felt their faces going bright red.  
-Shut up, Chloe! –Amy said.  
-Enough! –the teacher voice was so strong that everyone shut their mouths instantly.  
-Now let’s continue with the class. –you could tell she was angry. –Bien, alumnas, empecemos con los verbos de la semana pasada…  
The class was tired and boring, like everything in this school, although Reagan did it very well, she could talk Spanish very good. Karma looked at her very impressed, Amy a bit mad but what most got her attention were the eyes of Chloe. She didn’t stop watching her all the class, the problem was that she wasn’t sure if it was in a good or a bad way. But she was hot, so.  
When they finish the class and the teacher was gone, Karma went to Reagan’s side almost running. –You’re awesome! You really can speak Spanish!  
-You thought I was lying to you? –Reagan pretended to be hurt. –And I thought we trust each other…  
-Oh, fuck it! –Amy said getting up. –Stop with your lesbianism, please.  
Amy walked away of them followed by Chloe and the rest of the class.  
-Don’t take it personal. –Karma said. –She’s like that with everyone.  
-Well, she’s a bitch then!  
Karma put her two hands to cover her mouth. Reagan couldn’t help the smile this time. Karma was very innocent.  
-I’m sorry for saying bad words, kid. –Reagan joked. –How silly of me?!  
-Don’t laugh. –Karma pouted. –I’m not used to those words. My mom is very strict.  
They began to walk through the corridor.  
-Yeah, she is.  
-Did you meet her, right?  
Reagan nodded. –and I still don’t know how you haven’t kill yourself yet. That woman is horrible.  
Karma made a face like she was about to get mad but instead a smile appeared in it. –Don’t say that, Reagan, she’s my mommy.  
-Fine for me, Mommy’s girl.  
They laughed until they got to their room. They had a class in the next two hours. 

Smells, Dances and… oh shit!

-I’ll go to the bathroom, if you excuse me, Reagan. –Said Karma in her always polite tone of voice.  
The girl nodded. Karma had been changing her clothes moments ago…  
Don’t even think about it, Reagan! I’m not a perv!  
But yet, she found herself touching the skirt Karma has left in her bed. She went to the door to spy if Karma was close.  
-No sight of the naïve girl. –Reagan said excitedly. There was no turning back now.  
She opened the skirt to find her panties (“Pink! Really Karma?”), she thought about it one second before to smell it. That girl had a good smell, it should be even better if…  
-Reagan? –Karma asked confused. Then she saw the girl with her panties in front of her face. –Are these… are these…  
She couldn’t finish the sentence.  
C’mon Reagan you have to tell a lie now!  
-Karma! –she said, her voice a bit shaky. –You see, when you leave…ummm, yeah, I opened the window and the wind and you clothes went to the floor. –Karma didn’t see one hundred sure but that naïve of her was in her eyes. – So I began to get your things up.  
All doubts in Karma’s face disappeared and her usual kindness came back. –Oh, thanks, Reagan… you know for a moment I thought the most stupid thing. –she laughs. –I’m so silly.  
-Silly Karma. –Reagan agrees leaving the pantie on the bed. The smell of Karma’s private parts was still in her. She could almost taste it. –So… which class is the next?  
-You have to check your e-mail. –Karma put her hands on her hips. –there should be your next class.  
Reagan started to log in still thinking in what she just did. She felt a little dirty, but she liked it. Maybe living with karma could be more fun than she had thought.  
-I have… Ladylike? –Reagan now was really speechless.  
-Oh that is fun! –Karma was putting books I her backpack. –Miss Ashley will teach you to act like a lady. We all the babies had to do it, but seeing that you came after you’ll be doing it now.  
-Karma –Reagan begs. –Pleasee…tell me this is a joke.  
-Why would I be joking about a class? –Karma answered seriously.  
-Fucking great. –said Reagan ignoring how Karma covered her mouth with her hands in a cute way like before.  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
If was in this class wasn’t humiliate enough for Reagan, the fact that the blondie was there too made everything worst.  
-Today I want to try something new. –said the professor, a young woman with big eyes. –we’ll practice the art of dancing!  
She said it like it was the most fun thing in the world.  
-So, some girls will do the boys part. –she began to point with her finger at the girls. –You, Laura… Bernadette… Riley….  
-Someone want to help me to show how is the correct way of dance? –everyone was silent. Her eyes stopped in front of Reagan and the girl almost faint. –Well, the new lady of the school should help me!  
Reagan walked slowly to her. Why these things had to happen to her in her first day?  
-Fine, you’ll be the boy -Amy laughed harder but the professor didn’t say anything-, and I’ll be the lady. Look very good how I move; you’ll have to practice later.  
Just like Reagan thought, the dance was just another situation for everyone to laugh of her. As she was dancing (or whatever that was) she could see Amy pointing at her with her finger and laughing.  
Fucking girl.  
-Very well, Reagan! –said the woman. –You’ll be a good man at the dance, but now you need to practice the lady part…ummm, Raudenfeld? Why don’t you help Reagan here?  
-It’ll be my pleasure. –Amy said smiling cruelly. –she holds Reagan waist and hand too hard. –So I guess you’re that kind of tranny freaks right?  
-What the fuck are you saying now, blondie?  
-Oh don’t lie to me! –Amy said to her ear. –I saw you happy being the man.  
In her mind Reagan new this girl was trying to upset her. She had to be strong.  
Think in nice things, Rae, she thought the only images in her mind were that ass of Katie’s and the smell of Karma’s panties.  
Oh my god… I’m really a perv…  
-Gross! –Amy said disgusted. –You’re making happy noises; please don’t tell me I like you. I don’t do pussys, girl.  
-Don’t worry babe, I wasn’t thinking in you at all.  
-Yeah? Who then? –Amy said doing a move of the dance harder than it should be. –That little girl, Karma?  
Reagan didn’t respond and Amy’s smile got bigger. –Or maybe that Katie girl who lead you here through the garden?  
-Look, if you don’t… -Reagan’s lips curled. –Wait! How you know Katie was there with me?  
Amy laughs awkwardly and then Reagan remembered.  
-It was you… when I was at the garden I thought I heard a laugh. It was you! You were spying me!  
Amy didn’t look ashamed at all. –Yeah, I had to see the girl who’s been expelled from seven other schools. You should be an ass, and I was right was I?  
-You know, that fucking smirk on your face is really starting to bother me. What the fuck is your problem with me.  
Amy holds her waist so hard this time that their faces got almost together. Their lips were inches to meet, and boy, that was weird. It could be possible for this girl to be so hot and bad?  
Both girl separated feeling a bit embarrassed.  
-I didn’t mean to… -Amy started to mumbled.  
-Me neither, it… it’s the dance!  
-Yes! The dance! –Amy agrees. -Fucking stupid dance!  
The awkwardness left the air a bit and the girl could keep with the dance, but something weird had happened there. Reagan was feeling it, although she didn’t know if Amy was.  
-Oh, I still hate you just for you to know, damn lesbian! –yelled Amy while she was leaving.  
I guess she wasn’t, thought Reagan feeling a little stupid.  
When the class ended, Amy and Reagan said weird good byes. Their dance was still in Reagan’s mind when she saw a bunch of brown hair in front of her.  
-Rae!  
-Hi, Katie.  
-Are you fine, girl? –she seemed worried. –you look a bit… weird.  
-It’s been kind of a weird day, Katie. Don’t worry.  
The brown haired girl smiled and Reagan felt a little better. She didn’t know why, but talking with her made her feel les stressed.  
-You have superpowers. –Reagan joked.  
-What?! Which ones? –she said curling her lips cutely.  
-You have the power to calm me. –Reagan said cracking a smile. –And that’s not an easy thing to do.  
-awww you’re so sweet. –the girl smiled making feel Reagan both happy and worried. What was going on with her?  
-And why are here anyways? –said the girl trying to change the subject. –isn’t this the first year...  
-Babies. –Katie corrected her.  
-Whatever. –Reagan sighed. -well you don’t have classes in this place so why are you here then?  
Katie blinks. –To see you, obviously!  
The weird feeling she got when she was dancing with Amy came back. Anyway, things weren’t exactly the same now. With Amy she felt a bit of lust. That girl could be a bully but fuck she was smoking hot. Nobody can’t deny that.  
Katie causes something different. Some kind of tenderness that Reagan wasn’t used to felt. With her family all she felt was sadness. She wasn’t used to be close with someone sweet.  
Fights were her way to deal with people. That was what people close to her teach her, because only then someone put some attention to her…  
-Reagan? –Katie was looking into her eyes. –are you daydreaming?  
-Sorry. –she wiped her forehead.  
-Don’t. It’s normal, first day, new friends and all… I was just like you, in fact –she smiles cutely-, I still am sometimes.  
I should be blind to not notice that, girl, Reagan thought but she said. –that’s fine, Katie. It can be our little secret.  
Both girls laughed as they walked to anywhere.  
-You know it’s weird. –Reagan said. –That was the last class I have today. There were just two classes in one day. A bit lazy for the most prestigious school ever don’t you think?  
-It’s like that just for you in your first week. To get used to this school works. –Katie was saying when she pointed to a paper in a wall. –Look! The stars!  
She led Reagan to that paper who was in fact lots of papers with the names of the girls Reagan supposed. Something got her attention.  
-Katie? –Reagan asked. –What the hell are those stars?  
-Oh, look –she said excited. –When we got good grades or because of good a good behavior, the teachers put some starts in our names. –She began to look in the list-. This is the list of babies; let me see your name… oh…you don’t have any stars...  
She seemed sad, like if this was a bad thing.  
-Well, poor me. –Reagan tried to appear hurt. –And that was all I wanted…  
-awww, Rae… -Katie hug her tight. –You’ll get hundreds of starts you’ll see.  
I’ll never get use to this school, Reagan’s mind said to her, but I really could get use to Katie…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
Lunch was normal which was weird in this place. Reagan sit with Karma, Lauren and a Hispanic girl named Vanessa. It was normal conversation, but Reagan hadn’t her mind in there.  
A couple of tables at her right, Amy were with Chloe and the two other monster girls from before. She was too far to be sure, but it was like if Amy and Chloe were fighting.  
-What are you looking at, Reagan? –Vanessa asked curiously.  
-Nothing. –she said getting a bit nervous. Why was she nervous? She wasn’t doing anything bad.  
Vanessa hums and continues with her story about a hot actor from a movie. But now, seeing well, she noticed that Karma had kind of a sad face.  
-Hey, you, little one. –she whispered so only they could hear. –You don’t look so well.  
After a couple of seconds and a long sigh, Karma talked.  
-It’s Amy.  
-I think I need a little more of information.  
-She’s been bullying me since the first day of class. –she said her eyes watering. –Remember the bag from before? It was full of worms! I was freaking out and I throw the bag and the worms were all over my bed…It was so gross to clean that.  
Reagan found that very funny so it took all of her strengths to not laugh. –What a bad girl, huh? But are you sure it was the blondie?  
-Who else could’ve been? –she said now a lonely tear falling down her cheek. Reagan felt her heart softened a little.  
-what’s happening, Karms? –Lauren asked worried. –Why are you crying?  
In one second Vanessa and Lauren where by her sides whispering reassuring things and that just made Reagan felt even worst.  
-You know what? –she got up. –I’ll go to tell her to not bother you anymore. –She began to walk away but Karma hold her hand.  
-Please don’t! –she cried softly. –She’ll be worse with me if you do that…  
-Trust me; it’ll be a pleasure to help you.  
-Please. –she cried more. –don’t…  
Reagan didn’t want to see the little girl crying so she sat down against her instincts. –Fine, I swear. -But what Karma didn’t know was that Reagan had her fingers crossed behind her back.  
She had her eyes on the blonde all the lunch time. Later she had no classes so said good byes to the girls and when follow that bully.  
Amy walked with Chloe. Amy seemed frustrate and Chloe very angry.  
She followed them outside. They were in front of the prohibited garden. Chloe grabbed Amy’s shoulders and Reagan thought they were about to fight but then and by her surprise she kissed her.  
It was a little kiss, then Chloe whispered something in Amy’s ear and they both disappeared in the garden.  
So the situation was that a damn bully who had called her a lesbian in a denigrating way all the morning was a real lesbian herself.  
So she stood there… thinking. Should she follow them?  
Curiosity was stronger as she found herself walking between the flowers and branches looking for the pair of blondies. She thought she had lost them until she heard it.  
A moan.  
-Oh my… would they…? –Now Reagan had to see that.  
She walks trying to make not even a little noise; the smells of the flowers confused her… until she saw them: Amy going down on Chloe right there.  
-Oh shit! –Reagan whispered. She search for her phone in her pocket and took some pics of the two girls. She tried to take some where their faces could be seen.  
After a little, she was satisfied. The pictures were fine.  
Let’s see if you are going to bother Karma or me from now on, Amy, Reagan walked away in silence, smiling evilly. But of course, in her way she broke a little branch with her foot.  
-Who the fuck is there! –Amy yelled.  
Knowing she had a little time she began to run hoping they didn’t get to see her face. She didn’t stop until she got out of the garden. Nobody was following her.  
-I think this place is going to be more fun than I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Moon Light and Ideas**

Reagan smiled all her way to her room. That blondie didn't know it yet, but from now on she'll be Reagan's puppet, and the day wasn't even over.

-What a funny first day. –she told herself. –Oh… -she kept looking at the pictures. –Wow...Amy's kind of hot.

When she opened the door she found the image of Karma, with a pair of plastic gloves, cleaning the worms off her bed. After a moment of doubt, she went down on her knees to help her.

-You don't have to help me. –Karma said. –I know this is gross...

-It's fine, little one. –Reagan said starting to take the worms with her bare hands and throw them in a trash can. –I don't have problems with worms.

-Thanks… -Karma smiled a bit. The difference could be seen in her eyes. They kind of shine a little when she smiles. –Where were you? After lunch you disappeared.

Karma was very naïve so Reagan figured out it was better to keep the "pictures" deal as a secret. –I just went for a walk. You know, to see the place where I'm living. –Karma nodded at her words. –Vanessa and Lauren likes you, I think the four of us could be good friends.

-Yeah… maybe.

There was again the word friends.

_I'd never had a friend back at home. Well, just my dog, but…not a person,_ Reagan's mind reminds of her of all the girls she had fucked but they were just for sex. Nothing more. Some of them were kind of clingy but Reagan was always getting expelled of her school so she never saw them again.

Bu it was better in that way. She didn't want to get close with someone and then leave. She wasn't that kind of person.

They cleaned everything of the bed, and Karma sent the sheets to be washed, they weren't going to be ready until tomorrow so Reagan shared hers.

-Aren't you gonna be cold?

Reagan snarled. –Naaah, I'm cool. Take it, Karma. –She throws it to her. It land on her head making her look like a silly ghost.

They got in bed, each of them lost in her thoughts. Reagan couldn't sleep. So many things had happened today. And tomorrow… well, she and Amy will have to have a "mano a mano". She could see a fight when she tells her about the pictures; although that wasn't something she worried about. She was good at fighting, easily she could kick Amy's ass.

And there was also the thing with the teacher. She didn't even remember his name if he said it, but whatever, meanwhile she keeps her mouth shut there will be no problems.

The moon light came across the window. Karma's hair kind of shines too, like her eyes before.

_I'll totally fuck her._

That was stupid. She was a nice girl, she bet in her dreams Karma wished to married some prince and to live happily ever after. She didn't see her doing the lesbian tango.

The light of the moon illuminated her phone that was on the desk by her side and suddenly she had an idea. –Karma. –Reagan whispers. –are you sleeping?

-Karma? –she said again a bit louder. –Karma…

The girl didn't move a muscle. Reagan went tip toe to her and began to touch her nose softly. –Karma, Karma, hey, sexy Karma, beautiful Karma….

-mmmm… -the girl said waking up. –Reagan? –she yawned. –Go back to sleep…

-No! C'mon wake up! –she said laughing a bit and shaking the girl softly.

Frustrated, Karma began solely to get up. –What can be so important that you had you wake me up?

-I need your help. –she said like it was a secret.

-My help? –her curiousness in her voice.

-Yeah… you know how to get to the roof of this place right?

Karma curled her lips and Reagan could tell it wasn't in a very positive way. –What are you thinking? You're going to get into troubles!

Reagan took Karma's hands. –Pleeeease, just trust me.

Karma saw her eyes and Reagan noticed a little of weakness. –Fine… but promise me you'll not get into troubles.

-Don't worry. –Reagan said wearing a jacket. –After all you're coming with me.

-What?! Reagan I don't really... –Karma began to mumbled, but Reagan grabbed her by her arm without hearing her protests.

-Let's go!

-Reagan! –Karma whispered, afraid to get caught. –If someone sees us at night my mother will kill me! –she spreads her arms in the air dramatically. –Literally!

-I'll protect you, baby. –Reagan winked an eye. –In fact, that's why we have to do this now.

-What'd you mean?

Reagan showed Karma her phone like if it was a gun, a thing that maybe was kind of true in the situation. –Look, pretty one, I saw Amy earlier…doing something embarrassing. –she pointed to her phone. –and I took pictures of her, so now we have to imprint them and put all of them in her locker.

Karma hesitated. She wasn't the kind of girl who does things like this. She was a lady, like her mother always wanted.

-Karma. –Reagan whispered wuickly. They could get caught any minute. There were guards protecting every corridor of the school. –We have to do this now!

-But…

-Hey, aren't you tired of that bully? –those words seemed to take effect on Karma. –You told me she's always bullying you. Don't you want some sweet,  _sweet_  revenge?

Karma thought about all the times Amy made her life impossible. Trowing her things at the trash, or like the worms of before…or that smile on her face every time she asked her why she was so mean with her.

The decition was clear.

-Let's go. –Said Karma leading the way, surprising Reagan a little.

-Wow..

-What? –Karma snarled.

-Double wow.

Karma rolled her eyes irritated. –Well, fine, pretty one. –said Reagan. –It's just, when you take the control like that I got all hot…

Karma's face got all red like if she was being burned alive. Her eyes wide open at Reagan.

-Take it easy. –said Reagan with her hands in a surrender way. –I was just kidding.

Karma looked a bit relief so Reagan slapped her ass to keep moving her. –C'mon! We have some bad things to do, pretty one.

**Bad Girls**

Both girls lurked around the corridors. Karma was getting more afraid every second, Reagan instead was all smiles and laughs.

These were the thing she was good at.

-Reagan? –Karma whispered in her ear.

_She smells good._

-Reagan! –Karma seemed like if she was expecting an answer.

-Oh, yeah, because I'm awesome and… because reasons…

-You weren't even listening to me! –she accused her.

-OK, sorry, but your ass is just nice… you can't blame me!

Karma cupped her mouth with her hands again, but they didn't have time to deal with her innocence.

A guard was coming straight to them.

-Oh my God! I'm dead! –Karma cried.

Reagan put up her little penknife and began to unlock a locker. In one second both girls were inside breathing the same air. I wasn't really Reagan's intention, but this was great. She could feel Karma's boobs against hers.

What more can a girl ask for?

-Shhh. –Karma put a finger in her lips. –He's coming. –Her eyes were to Reagan's penknife.

-Don't worry about this, cutie. –She calms her. –I'm not gonna hurt you.

A couple of seconds later that were like hours the man was I front of the locker. Reagan could feel that finger too. That close they were, and she couldn't help it, she touched that ass a little.

-Hey!

-Sorry! –Reagan whispered. –This space is very small, I can't help it…

She did it again, squeezing her ass a bit more. Karma looked annoyed but even in the darkness she knew she was all red, it was just the heat which could be felt.

She began to use both hands.

-Reagan… he's gone we can go out now.

-Are you sure?

Karma hesitated. Then, she opened the locker.

Reagan was all hot now but anyway they had a mission to accomplish.

_To be continued…_

…

…

…

…

…

They got to the library after a way of weirdness from Karma (she couldn't keep her eyes off Reagan) and hotness from Reagan (she still felt that ass in her hands).

-What now? –Karma asked excitedly.

-We have to imprint these pictures. Then we'll put them in Amy's locker.

-But. –Karma sounded a bit scared. –She'll be mad at me then...

-Trust me, pretty one. –Reagan said. –Amy's our puppet now, you don't have to be scared of her ever again. Just trust me.

The intense look of Karma got Reagan little nervous, but more were her words. –I trust you… let's do it.

She imprinted the pictures meanwhile Karma watched the door.

They were perfect. Chloe's face couldn't be seen, but Amy's was perfectly clear.

-Reagan! –Karma called her. –Somebody's coming we have to go!

Reagan took all her stuff and they got out running.

-Hey! You should be in your rooms!

-No! –Karma cried. –He saw us!

Reagan put a finger in her lips to make her shut her mouth. In the darkness that man couldn't know who they were.

Then she remembered her loyal slink shot she always used. –Karma! Run to our room! I'll distract him!

-But...

Reagan gave her a peck on the lips. –Run, baby, run!

-Hey you, asshole! –Reagan yelled at the man and then she got to run like crazy through the different corridors. She didn't know the place that good but the sound of the man behind her was enough to make her to keep running.

The tired of the day was starting to slow down her so she unlocked another locker and got in the faster she could only wishing that man didn't see her getting inside.

-Fuck! –the man passed running. –Where the fuck are you?!

She waited.

_I hope the pretty thing made it to the room._

She felt so uncomfortable in that little place that in her moves, a pink diary (everything was pink in this place?!) crashed against her face.

-What the…

She opened her eyes wide. The diary had written "Chloe's diary" on its cover. Without a second look, she opened.

It was hers.

-Oh my God… I'm the luckiest girl ever.

Some silly stuff were written on it, things about her parents who are apparently a couple of idiots. Some things about her friends and…

She smiles. There was a page with the title "My Amy"

She read it immediately. These girls were girlfriends before this place. They met at their hometown. Reagan learned that in fact Amy went to this school only to be with her, Chloe's parents couldn't turned her in a lady (something Reagan could be related a little). She took some other pictures of the diary with her phone. With this she was definitely going to put down Amy. She wouldn't risk her girlfriend's reputation.

Her phone told her it almost the two of the morning. She had like eight messages of Karma asking if she was fine, messages she didn't answer because she was reading the diary and in that she lost concept of time.

Then she froze.

A line of the diary…

_Dear, Diary, I still don't know how to tell Amy I'm not in love with her anymore. She's cute and all, but she's so stupid sometimes, she swears this is going to last forever, we're going to get married and have kids. I just want fun, and she always had a funny tongue…well you know me, hehehe…_

_Besides, now that I met the amazing Liam Booker why would I want to be with her anymore?_

_It might sound bad, but she was like an experiment for me. Dear. Dairy I just don't know how to tell Amy all this… but well then, meanwhile I can still have her funny tongue…_

Reagan stopped there. Amy was a bitch, there were no doubt of that, but this Chloe… this was the huge bitch of all the bitches.

An experiment? How in her mind she thought Amy would be fine with it? And now that she met a guy she's going to leave her.

-Bitches, man…

Reagan went out of the locker feeling weird. She had the pictures to tortured Amy, but… after that she thought that Amy will suffer enough in the future. It was matter of time for her to realize her girlfriend wasn't really a lesbian.

Still, she had to help Karma.

She found Amy's locker and put and anonymously she put just one picture inside. She wrote in the back of it, "keep bullying innocent girls and the whole school will see this".

Her initial plan was to put all the pictures in there and later put there in the walls of the school. But well, Reagan had a nice side, or something.

She got to the room to be hugged to death by a scared Karma Ashcroft.

-Reagan! –she yelped. –I was so scared he might catch you…

She was hugging her very tight and she must have realized that because she let her free in one second.

-I was worried. –she said explaining.

-You don't have to be worry for me.

Reagan's feeling of them in the locker appeared immediately. Karma seemed a bit hot too. She asked herself if she might be thinking in the same right now.

-You like stars? –Karma asked.

That question surprised Reagan. –umm yeah, why not.

-I…

-Tell me, Carmen. –Reagan joked.

-You want to see them? We can go up to the roof though our window.

-Wait what?! –Reagan almost jumped. –Are you saying I could be in the roof of this place since the moment I came here and instead I've been in stupid classes? –she took Karma's hand. –Take me to see stars, thing.

Karma got all red. –I'm not a thing. –she pouted.

-Fine! –Reagan sighed. –Beautiful thing! now c'mon!

**Cute Thing and Sometime After**

A ladder was at one side of the little balcony (they had a fucking balcony!).

-So, things first. –Reagan said smiling, but Karma seemed scared now. –What happened? Are you scared?

-A little…afraid of highs…

Reagan blinks repetitively. –And then why you asked me to come there?

-It's just... I can do it when I'm with someone, but not alone…

-Ooooh, I get it. –Reagan smirked. –You want me to hold your hand all the way up. That's fine, little thing.

Karma holed Reagan's hand so strongly that it hurts but they got to the roof more quickly than the both expected.

The sight was amazing. It could be seen the church, the two building of the girls who were "young ladies" and three buildings of the "Queens". Leaving by a side all the stupid names and the stupid people she met today, this place was beautiful. To be honest, in a normal situation she would've been fucking Karma by now. The moment was perfect.

Thinking in that she realized the little girl was still holding her hand.

-You still scared? –Reagan said.

-No… I like this place, but I never can come alone…

-You can come with me the times you want. –Reagan winked an eye. –It's not a problem.

Suddenly the cold disappear and the of them just were there.

Then, Karma kissed Reagan.

The kiss was sweet, Reagan could taste Karma and she was just like she imagined. So damn sweet, strawberries and sugar, a good combination.

Reagan thought they could be up there a long time so she brought some sheets and blankets. None of them said something. They rested on the blankets with their lips together all the time. It was confusing and funny.

Both girls keep the kiss until their lips hurt. After, Karma looked at the sky lost in thoughts. Normally, Reagan wouldn't care of her feelings but something happened to Reagan anytime she saw her cute eyes.

-Confused? –she asked thinking this may be the first time Karma kissed a girl. Or someone.

-A little. –she said keeping her eyes on the sky. –We're both girls.

-Yeah, and we have vaginas too, what a surprised! –Karma curled her lips at that and she let her eyes fall to meet Reagan's. –I'm scared.

-It's fine, Karma. We just kissed; it's not a big deal.

-Not a big deal?! –she said annoyed. –It was my first…

She stopped covering her mouth with her hands.

-Wow. –Reagan had thought about it, but listening it was way better. –So, I took the virginity of your lips. I'm definitely awesome.

Karma laughed a little. –Silly! This is important to me… my first kiss… I always thought it will be with my prince charming, not with… the outcast of the school.

-Even that word coming out of your mouth sounds cute. –Reagan said leaning in to kiss her again, but Karma didn't let her. –What, cutie?

-This is wrong. –Karma said but her voice was cracking. She wanted this as much as Reagan. –This… -Reagan got closer-… this is wrong and…

And Reagan kissed her.

The first day in Hearts of Ladies for Reagan was really interesting, stupid, weird, but also reeeally hot. The last thing thanks to a cute red head girl.

She can now blackmail Amy. But the eyes in her face the next morning were everything, it was enough for her to know that she was scared. Meanwhile she was like that and not bullying anyone the pictures will be a secret. But sometimes through the day she thought if she should tell her about Chloe. That bitch was using her.

_Naaah, is nothing of my business._

Days keep going and Reagan learned lots of things. Like if you want a good lunch you have to fight (literally) for it. Thanks to the gods Karma was the pet of the teachers, cookers, and pretty much everyone. And they were doing it.

Just kisses, but still. Reagan could see Karma was confused, but she also know that she wanted to kiss her, so she let her. Everytime.

So days were good; No bullies, a hot red head girl to kiss and touch every night; Very bad grades but that was like the usual.

Chloe and Amy went to every place together. Now that Reagan knew they were "together" it was obvious they were a couple. At least for Amy's side. She loved her. Those eyes were in love.

But whatever. No Reagan's problem. She wasn't going to get herself into a couple's fight.

Katie came sometimes to talk with Rae and Karma. They hang out a lot in their free time. Guiltily, Reagan found her sometimes seeing her boobs. They were bigger than Karma's. But hey! She just saw. They really didn't talk about it but she knew Karma would be hurt if she touched or kissed someone else.

Halloween came very faster. Karma was decorating things meanwhile Reagan was eating her chocolate.

-Aren't you gonna help me, lazy girl? –Karma smiled.

-Maybe. –Reagan said. –If the little thing kissed me maybe I'll do it…

Without classes for a week because of Halloween Reagan was in heaven, eating, listening good music, kissing a cute girl.

-You have to help me! –Karma said giving her a little kiss in her cheek. –Or there will be not even a little kiss on your lips.

-What? –Reagan has problems just kissing Karma. She wanted to fuck her so much that she could get to sweat of the thought, but now without kisses…

-What you heard. –Karma smiled playfully. –Now c'mon! Halloween is fun!

-Reagan Morales –a voice was heard. –Come to the principal office now.

-What did you do? –Karma asked worried.

-Nothing! –Why always people thought she had to do bad things?

_Because you do?_

-Better if you go now. –Karma said. –Mom can be very strict with the time.

They kiss good bye and Reagan went to the church. Some girls were wearing costumes already. She saw spider girl, Hulk, Elsa, two girls like that horses of my little pony and a girl with a puppy costume.

_What a cutie!_  Regan thought feeling guilty. This place was making her soft. And she was a badass, although she couldn't stop thinking of Karma wearing costume like that.

She got to the office in the church and by her surprise Amy was there.

-What the fuck are you doing here? –Reagan asked.

-The same as you I think. –she grumbled.

-Very well –a evilly voice said-, the two people I love the most. –her smiled disappeared. –I'll just said this; you're horrible. And I'm not kidding you shouldn't have expectative for a good future more than to have children –she looked at Reagan-, or to ended up in prison. –She smiles again. –But now you two are here, and I need your assistance.

-Assistance? –Amy asked confused and mad.

-I need some… strong people to stop the pranks on Halloween. After a couple a joke with a firecracker in his bathroom one of my guards resigned –Amy smiles guiltily at that-, and the other after someone put on his back a note that said "I love dicks". –Reagan smiled guiltily now. –so I need you two to do this.

-This isn't the job of a student. –Reagan said.

-You two are about to get out of this school because of your grades or because your behavior so you have no option. –she smiles cruelly. –Don't be worried, girls, I'll even pay you two and this will give you the opportunity to know more about each other.

Both girls sighed at the same time.

_A whole week with Amy Raudenfeld? Great... Just. Fucking .Great._


	4. Chapter 4

-I don't like you and her together that much, Rae. –Karma was cleaning her desk trying to look like this wasn't important but in her eyes it could be seen the fear. –what if she finds out about what we did?

-Babe. –said Reagan getting really frustrated. –has she done something to you since then?

-No, but...

-Then don't worry and kiss me!

Reagan took her beautiful face to kiss her when the door opened. Vanessa and Lauren appeared smiling playfully. Her relationship was a secret for everyone (they could get expelled), except for her friends.

-Hey, you. –Lauren pointed to Reagan. –I heard you and my sister will be together this whole week. –better if you prepare your ass because she's a huge pain in it.

-You're always telling those things but in the bottom for your heart I know you love her, you're talking about her all the time. –Karma said hugging Reagan's back.

-You'll never hear that coming out from my mouth. –she said in her bitchy usual tone of voice.

-Can we forget that? –Vanessa rested all her body in the wall. –Reagan, we came here to tell you that your job begins now.

-Yes, Amy's waiting for you at the third garden. –Lauren smiled.

The confused look in Reagan's face made everyone laugh. –I'll show you the way, girl. –Vanessa said.

After a good bye kiss with Karma, she founded herself following Vanessa through the school. Karma was getting clingier every day, she didn't know if that was a good or bad thing, she's never been in a proper relationship. This thing being all new to Karma was starting to be for Reagan as well, and she wasn't sure if she liked her enough to date her.

-What're you thinking? –Vanessa asks getting close. –Problems with your girlfriend?

_Girlfriend?!_

-I don't have problems of any kind. –Reagan blurted out.

They were getting close to a huge garden that Reagan deduced must be the one she was going to be in. Then Vanessa got closer to her.

-You know, Rae. –she said playing with her hair. –Karma's kind of a little girl, the first time I was very surprise of you two together!

-If I'm being honest, I have to say I'm surprised too. –Reagan confesses.

-Maybe the thing is that you need a woman –she got closer-, not a little girl.

She leaned in to kiss her and Reagan let her. She wasn't even thinking it was so normal for her to kiss girls, then the image of a happy Karma when to her eyes and she stopped.

-I can't do this. –she says. –Karma… she… aren't you friends?

-We are! –she said with lust in her eyes. –But why are you two lying to yourselves? You two together is not going to work. You know it.

-If it's good with you I prefer to find that out for myself.

-If you change your mind… I can always give you what she can't…

She walked away in a seductive, moving her hips and Reagan was really tempted to follow her, but she didn't.

_Maybe I'll need a cold shower first,_ she thought as the sight of a blond girl got to her eyes.

-I've been waiting for you all day, you know?! –Amy yelled to her.

-I don't know and I don't care. –Reagan said not even a bit scared. –Now can we stop the shit and began with this fucking job for once.

Reagan was very mad, but she just walked to the garden, and knowing she had to do this, Reagan follow her steps.

They began to watch the theater because sometimes, troublemakers began to cause problems there. Something that was very stupid, because the only troublemakers at that school were the ones defending the place.

-This is stupid. –Amy said after a couple of minutes.

-You stole the words from my mouth. –Reagan agrees.

Time keep passing and Amy started to look annoyed with Reagan. –You know…

-What? –Amy wasn't sure if she should keep talking. –Spit it out, Raudenfeld, ain't got all day you know?

-I know it was you.

Reagan freezes just there. –I don't know anything of the sort…

-Just stop with the lies. –Amy said annoyed. –You're the only bitch in this place who could've done that.

-And what if I did it? –Reagan smiled. –You can't do anything about it.

And for the first time since Reagan had been in this school she saw some kind of weakness in Amy. She seemed affected, emotional.

-Are you… going to show the pictures to everyone?

-I should to teach you how to be nice. –Reagan said, but she wasn't annoyed now, she felt a bit sad for her. And she was mad because of it. –Don't worry, blondie, I'm not going to show them.

Amy's eyes seemed grateful for it. -…thanks…

_Did she just thank me?_

-Yeah… -a bunch of girls of third appeared at the door. They had formed the imaged of a monster which they let in the floor.

Its eyes were of glass. One of the girls said to Reagan and Amy that they should keep that thing safe.

-Stupid thing right? –Amy began to look something in her backpack.

-Yes, it kinda looks like one of your huge friends. –said Reagan and both girl laughed. –its eyes are weird.

-You know. –Amy said getting excited. –We could do a bad thing now… nobody's seeing.

Reagan gave it just one thought, and then both of them were painting the face of the monster ruining the work of the girls.

Amy could barely stop the laugh. –They're going to die when they see this!

-Why?! –Reagan joked. –It's even better now!

Amy laughed as she put out a slingshot which made Reagan laughed harder.

-Who the fuck are you? Bart Simpsons?!

Amy shot little stinky balls in the eyes of the monster ruining completely the monster for outside and from the inside.

-Hey! –One of the girls had come back.

Reagan grabbed Amy's arms and they began to run in a triumphal way, until they crashed with Molly Ashcroft, the principal of the school.

-I knew you'll make some trouble. –she said moving her head slowly side to side.

_Fucking great._

…

…

…

…

…

Some weird stuff happened the first day of that Halloween week, like Amy and Reagan being at one prank of expulsion, or that Karma waited for Reagan with a draw of them together holding hands (really girl?), but the weirdest of all was that since that moment Reagan began to think that maybe Amy wasn't such and ass as she believed.

**Fucking Great!**

-Time to wake up, lazy girl.

Reagan felt a sweet pair of lips all over her face in the morning. It was the way of Karma's to wake her up. A pretty good one.

-Hey, beautiful. –She yawned deeply. She began to kiss her harder and Karma got a little uncomfortable.

-What now? –asked Reagan frustrated.

-I'm sorry, it's just… I don't know if I'm ready.

-I could make you ready in two minutes. –Reagan smirks. –C'mon, thing, lay with me. Let's try something…

-Reagan… -Karma tried to move her body but she was trapped now. –Reagan…

-Please, just let me do this.

-Stop! –Karma yelled which stopped Reagan. –I said no! Why are you always pushing me to do something I'm not ready for?!

-Because I like you! –Reagan was equally mad.

-I just want it to be special…

Reagan snarled. –Special? Sex's not special, Karma, is just something that can make you feel good. –she stands up of the bed-, life is not like a fairy tale you're not going to have sex and everything will be awesome or magic! Grow up, damn it! I'm getting bored of this!

Karma was crying now which made Reagan feel like a huge ass.

-I'm sorry…

-No! –she yelled getting up too. Her cheeks were red and full of tears. –I don't want to see you now…

She grabbed her stuff and went out of the room probably with Lauren.

_Well done, Reagan!_ Reagan really believed what she said but the way she said it was pretty awful. Why couldn't she shut her mouth sometimes? It'd make her life much easier.

The yells of her father saying she was a looser began to be heard in her ears.  _You're always making problems! Why can't you be a good girl for once?!_

-I don't know. –Reagan whispered to nobody in the room. Suddenly it felt like a huge place.

She received a text from Amy. They had to watch the girls of third again. Some new bullies were making problems there for what the message said.

Amy waited for her in the outside. She was holding hands with Chloe. That remembered the words she read from her diary. Amy needed to know the truth, but in her eyes she had just love for that bitch.

This was going to be a problem.

-Hey, girls!

Both, Amy and Chloe jumped scared, but seeing it was Reagan give them some relief. If someone other sees them only holding hands…. Well, this school was very strict about those things.

-Hey, ass. –Amy said smiling a bit.

-Hey you, and you. –Reagan said but Chloe didn't turn to see her. Maybe she was embarrassed. –So, what're you doing here? You want to run of the school?

-My gi…friend Chloe is waiting for a ride. –Amy mumbled.

-A ride? Wait... can we go out of this place?!

-Just when you have good grades and a well behavior. –Amy yawned like if the possibility of act like that was the most boring thing ever. –But this one –she pointed to Chloe-, is one of the best students so she'll be out a little. -Again, Chloe was like not really listening to no one, but Amy seemed happy. She should be very in love with this girl. –So let's wait for it and then we do our job.

-Hey, you're not gonna find me arguing with that.

A car parked outside the school, from it a tall and very good looking boy appeared. –Well, I must leave! –said Chloe smiling. –I can't let Liam waiting too much!

Amy went to her to give Chloe a kiss but she was already running to Liam's car.

-Love you! –Amy yelled seeing Chloe leave.

_Does she really not suspect what's happening?_

Reagan felt pity for her, and since their new "friendship" she had the strong instinct of help her telling everything she knew about the diary.

-She's so cute. –Amy was daydreaming now. –look at the cute way she moves her legs!

-Yeah, maybe not so much. –Reagan took a bit of distance. –Ummm… Amy, I think there's something you need to know.

-That I'm the luckiest girl ever? Because I know I am.

Those fucking words ended up changing Reagan's mind. She just let Karma crying in the morning, she didn't want to be broke Amy's heart. Even if it's not her fault, telling her the truth didn't seem right in that moment.

Amy waited. –So, the cat got your tongue or what?

-Forget it. –Reagan muttered. –C'mon, the damn garden is waiting.

Some girls painted and ruined a couple of flowers and now Reagan and Amy must protect the flowers. A really stupid job, they got bored at the minute. Amy started to shot some leafs with her slingshot, she had such a good sight that soon lots of leafs were down to her feet.

-And, how are things with miss red head? –Amy asks surprising Reagan. -I thought she wasn't one of ours.

-One of ours?

-You know what I mean. –Amy keeps shooting.

Reagan gave her a sideway smile. –Yeah, I didn't believe it at first. –She didn't ask how Amy knew. –We had a fight in the morning.

-Why? –Amy's face was firmly looking up, but Reagan sense some real curiosity on her voice, but Reagan doubted it was because of her.

-I was a dick with her. –Reagan said. –Sometimes I forgot that this is new to her.

-Tell me about it. –Amy seemed to understand her perfectly. –With Chloe I had the same problem. –then she stopped, as if she sees with who was talking to. –I don't know why I said that…

-It's fine. –Reagan looked down. –If I don't said anything after the pictures I'm not gonna say something now.

-I'm still mad at you for that. –Amy snarled. –You're a creep, spying girls in those moments.

-I didn't know you two were on that!

-If you weren't bullying Karma things could had been different. –Reagan said annoyed. –Speaking of that, why are you a bully with her?

-Oh, shut up! –Amy said defensively. –I didn't bully her! You're overreacting.

-She cried. –Reagan revealed trying to make her understand. -She was sad because of you. I had to put you in your place.

-In my place?! –Amy pointed with her slingshot to Reagan's face. –You know, what happened the other day doesn't mean we're friends now, bitch! Don't you dare to talk to me like that.

-Oh please don't' shot me! –Reagan said pretending to be scared. –You know, the bully with a slingshot is so a fucking cliché.

For a moment, Reagan thought Amy was going to shoot her.

-Fuck you! –she said walking away. –And you know what?! Karma is just using you, she is not in love with you!

Reagan was so angry she didn't control her mouth. –Yeah?! Well your girlfriend is now fucking the guy from before!

Amy turned at her, her eyes like sparks. –Don't talk about Chloe! She loves me!

-She loves Liam's dick.

Amy began to shoot at her stinky balls that left all her shirt smelling like hell.

-Don't you ever talk to me or Chloe again! And if you –Amy threatened her-, if you dare you show those pictures, I'll say to the principal the thing between you and her precious little daughter.

She walked away not before Reagan yelled: Yeah?! Well I know she's cheating on you because I read that on her diary!

Reagan saw the blonde go feeling almost as bad as her smell.

-Fucking great! –she shouted to anyone in particular.

**Promise me**

Sometimes it's very easy to pretend everything's fine than to say I'm sorry. Her mom used to told her that, but Reagan never understood what she really meant. Until now. Until the night when she and Karma keep doing her things in silence without making eye contact.

_Oh fuck, just say it!_

Reagan tried to talk but her mouth did this weird sound like if she was moaning and Karma looked at her suspiciously.

-what's going on with you? –she asked a bit concerned.

-Nothing, okay? –She sounded so defensive.

Karma curled her lips annoyed. –Sorry for ask. –she said, hurt in her voice.

Reagan saw how the little girl began to cover herself inside of her bed. Something like a sob could be heard.

-Don't cry please.

-I'm not crying!

-Oh fuck, Karma, I'm sorry! –She yelled, not knowing why but she felt furiously. –I'm fucking sorry, okay?!

Karma makes eye contact. –that's your idea of an apology?

-Yes! I… I'm sorry. –she sighed.

Her words made Karma blink a few times. –I'm sorry too.

-Why are you saying that?

-I don't know. –Karma whispered which makes Reagan laugh.

-You're really a thing, Karma.

Both girls laughed with all the bad mood suddenly forgotten. Karma went to Reagan to kiss her shyly in the cheek. –I missed you today.

-It was a bad day. –Reagan agrees kissing her. –Now it's better, though.

-You could talk to me before then. –Karma pouted. –I waited for you all day.

-I'm sorry. –It was easy to say it now. –I had a bad day from that, to Vanessa, to Amy…

-What? –Karma opened her eyes curiously. –What happened with Vanessa and Amy?

_I have to lie! Lie, Reagan, lie!_

-umm, they were jealous of me because my good grades in Spanish.

-you don't have good grades in Spanish, Reagan. –Karma pointed out.

-Still I'm better than they, so…

It was a stupid joke, but Karma seemed to believe every word. –Oh, then it's fine.

They were lying in the bed, Reagan kissed her softly every time not wanting to get hot again, but that wasn't precisely easy when you have a girl like Karma kissing you.

-Karma, wait…

-What? –she asked not stopping the kisses. –let me kiss you.

-Karma I'm getting hot. –she decided to be honest. –I don't want us to fight again, so maybe we could… be nice about this?

That stopped Karma, who couldn't stop looking at Reagan. –You know, I want you to promise me something.

Reagan cupped her chin with her hand. –What, little thing? Tell me.

-I just… I know you want to do it, but I'm not ready –she pauses-, not because I'm not ready, but because I want it to mean something. I just don't want to be another of your girls from one night.

-Who told you of my girls of one night? –Reagan said faking innocence.

-Reagan... please, promise me I'm not one of them.

-Karma, I really don't know what you're doing to me, I really like you so I'll wait for you and… -she stopped a minute, was she sure of this?

-What? –Karma asked her eyes wide open with hope.

-and… I want you to be my girlfriend. Officially. –Reagan couldn't believe what she was saying, and her mouth wasn't stopping. –that's my promise, I want this to…

She found Karma's lips on hers. –I'll love to be your girlfriend, Reagan. –she kissed her again. –I don't know what I'll do with my mom and everyone but I don't care. You do things to me.

-You too.

-Thanks for act like a lady with me. –Karma moaned.

-Maybe this school is really effective. –Reagan said, playfully.

Both girls laughed as they kiss in bed.

**It's not Your Fault**

Next morning was nothing like the one before. Karma was so happy that she couldn't keep her hands off Reagan. It was hard not to get ho because of that but the morning was cold. She managed to be good.

-Are you worried because of later? –Karma asks sweetly.

-Why would I be worried?

-Wasn't Amy mad at you? You have to work again now…

With all what happened last night Reagan had forgotten Amy completely. –Right… But I'll be fine, little thing, you know I can take care of myself.

-I don't want you to fight. –she pouted. –Please, promise me, no fights.

-You are very exigent.

-Pleeease.

-Fine, Oh my gosh, Karma. –Reagan felt strangely happy. Her family didn't used to get that worried for her. Angry maybe and worried because of what people could say about the family, but not because of Reagan. Not like Karma.

Reagan kept to herself the thing that happen with Vanessa. She decided after last night she she'll have to talk with her to ending whatever that little kiss of yesterday meant. But there wasn't need of making Karma sad, not after how happy the two of them were now.

She got dressed, and went to the damn garden from yesterday, but Amy wasn't there.

_Better,_ she thought. Yesterday she had spent two hours washing her clothes from the smell of the stinky balls.

The day went boring as usual. She went to lunch without anything interesting to tell, but Lauren had something interesting. Whens eh got to the table she catch her just talking about Amy.

-…and she's now crying in the bathroom.

-Poor Amy. –Karma said surprising everyone.

-What happened? –Reagan asks.

-Chloe and Amy were dating. –Vanessa said immediately. –But Chloe cheated on her and now Amy is crying in the bathroom.

-And how you know that?

-I heard them fighting. –Lauren said, her cheeks slightly pink. –But don't say anything, this is top secret.

All the girls were whispering in their tables looking guilty which told Reagan that it wasn't a secret.

-Hey, Lauren. –Reagan said, holding hand with Karma behind the table. –Why you're always worried for Amy? You like her or what?

It was meant to be a simple joke but Lauren got all her face red. –I don't! Shut up! –she yelled defensively.

-Wait a moment, -Vanessa said, seeing Lauren suspiciously. –But you two are friends right? I know you talk to her sometimes.

Lauren seemed like she was about to murder someone. –We talk sometimes, that's all. We're nothing! –she said standing up. –now if you excuse me I have to leave.

-Wow. –Karma whispered. –You make her angry.

-Lauren's always angry, little thing.

They keep eating, speaking stupid things. Vanessa gave her some weird faces sometimes but she just kept holding Karma's hand. She felt soft and fragile.

Some part of her didn't realize they were girlfriends. She'd never had a girlfriend before, and having a girl as naïve an innocent like Karma as the first one… she was confused, but still she wanted her. She didn't want to make her feel sad. Maybe this was weird but Reagan prefers to be confused than to be fighting with her, and she felt good now, so it can't be bad.

They were late to Math class (something Reagan didn't regret), when Karma yelped cuping her mouth with her hands.

-Nooo…

-What happens, thing? –Reagan asked.

-I forgot my book, and my notes. –she sounded so sad.

-Don't worry, Karma. –Reagan said giving her a little kiss. –I'll go for it, you just go with Vanessa to class.

She went to the locker of Karma still hearing how she called her a brave knight. No one erases the smile of her face, until she heard the sobs.

Her eyes were straight to the bathroom. She remembered what Lauren said and suddenly she felt a bit guilty. Maybe she didn't have to tell her about Chloe, she didn't lie or anything but it wasn't really her business.

She took Karma's things, then, she got closed to the bathroom, slowly at every step.

-…She just said it like that! –She heard Amy crying. –I can't believe after everything we…

-It's not your fault. –another voice could be heard and Reagan recognize Lauren's. –You deserves so much better than that bitch.

-Don't call her that… she…Maybe I could do things different…

-Amy! You can't keep defending her. –Reagan took a risk and look inside the bathroom. The image of Amy, crying and Lauren hugging her came to her eyes. –You deserves better. –she repeated getting close to her.

Lauren got so close to her. –You're so beautiful, Amy, and you are worth it, don't let Chloe make you think different.

Lauren cupped Amy's chin in her little hands. They stared at each other eyes until Lauren's lips meet Amy's. The kiss was hot and so personal that Reagan leaved them alone, and seeing that Lauren didn't appear in the whole class made her thought that the little blonde believed the same.


	5. Chapter 5

**Something Perverse**

 

-My love?

Reagan turned her head to find the worried eyes of her girlfriend. Her eyebrows were up and her lips slightly curled.

-Yeah? –she was feeling weird after what she saw.

-everything’s ok? –Karma whispered with one hand covering her mouth.

-yeah…

Karma gave her those eyes, the ones who said that she was about to get mad, so the transcription of that was: no kisses today.

_No way that’s happening to me_.

-Calm down, babe. –she whispered back winking and eye. She knew Karma liked all that silly details.

And there it was the blushed in her cheeks. She was the cutest girl of the world.

-stop with your… _seduce technics_!

-Sorry, babe, you met me like this, and this is how I’ll always be. –Reagan smiled licking her lips softly. –it would be that hard for you to just enjoy me?

Karma now was so red that Reagan could feel the heat of her body, but her little girlfriend couldn’t say anything because the teacher shut them up in one second.

-Damn girls. –he said scratching his bald head. –if you keep talking I swear I’ll get you two expelled!

They didn’t respond (though Reagan was closed to), it was useless. He could get them in big problems, and more for Reagan because this fucking man was the same she saw kissing Alice, the old lady of the clothes in her first day, so better if she stayed away of the danger. Of course, she thought he was an ass.

-Hey, mister Daniels. –Chloe raised her hand. –Is it necessary to have class today, is the last day of the Halloween week and is supposed that we don’t have classes and…

-blah, blah, blah! –he interrupted her. –I don’t care about that, little miss, so please close your mouth.

Chloe didn’t say anything else, but it could be seen a murderer look on her face. But Reagan didn’t feel bad for her, she hated her a bit for what she did to Amy, well she and Amy were fighting right now but still, no girl deserves that.

_I think_.

Math class went boring, and boring, and more boring until Daniels announced the end of the class.

-And remember. –he said before everyone leaves. –Sunday is the math text, everything we saw today is gonna be on it so, study hard.

-But! –Vanessa said getting up. –Sunday is the Halloween party! The last day of our “free week”, you can’t do this!

Daniels smiled without looking at Vanessa. –The thing here is that I can, and I’ll do it. –he crossed his arms waiting for someone to contradict him. Nobody did. –so, see you next Sunday, girls!

-This is the worst Wednesday ever! –Vanessa sighed hugging Reagan and Karma. –Why this man has to be a dick?

Karma nodded, agreeing with Vanessa. Reagan just made a weird sound, the fact was that if the test was on Sunday, Monday, Thursday, or whatever other day she’ll do it without studying.

-and where is Lauren? –Vanessa asked. –she’s going to go mental about the test. She missed the whole class!

Images of Lauren kissing Amy punched Reagan right in the chest. She tried not to think about that the whole class but if was so difficult. She couldn’t stop thinking about…

_Oh my god, that was incest right? It had to be, there was tongue included? Without tongue doesn’t count? I don’t understand anything!_

-Rae. –Karma holds her hand. –are feeling sick? Your face is weird.

-Let’s be honest. –Vanessa said. –Reagan with that pink uniform seems sick all the time.

Something that wasn’t really far from reality, really, pink wasn’t Reagan’s color.

-Don’t say that. –Karma said holding harder the hand of her girlfriend. –My love looks good with anything she wears.

Reagan will never admit to anyone, but those silly comments of Karma made her melt in the inside. She wasn’t used to that warming love, so everything felt stronger.

-All the Babies! –the voice of Karma’s mom surrounded everyone. –Urgent reunion in the auditorium right now! I repeat, all the babies have to be in the auditorium right now!

-Oh my… -Karma said more to herself.

-what? –Reagan asked.

-It’s just… everytime my mom calls for a reunion –she swallowed-, nothing good happens.

-Yep. –Vanessa agreed. –so let’s hurry or we’ll be in troubles.

While they were walking to the auditorium Reagan stopped making Karma come close to her.

-What’s happening, Rae? –she asked nervous.

-I just don’t like to see you nervous. –Reagan whispered softly. She kissed her lips tenderly. –Don’t worry, I’m sure it’s not gonna be anything bad.

That made Karma feel a little better, and them, they followed Vanessa to the auditorium.

It was huge, with images of people Reagan didn’t know covering the walls. All the girls walking with their nice legs moving to the same rhythm made Reagan’s skin a bit hot. Not her fault, though. Beautiful girls usually do that to her.

They sit at the bottom, not wanting to be close of the principal. Reagan found then that Karma was more scared of her mom than anyone else. Like if all of this was in some way her fault.

Minutes later, Lauren came with her head down and Reagan got tense instantly. The little blond seated right to Vanessa without saying anything. Her eyes were red and her make up a bit screwed.

Vanessa began to interrogate her, but Reagan couldn’t hear what they were talking.

-Good, Babies. –Molly started. –I’ll be very pleased to be here to announced something good or something that will make us proud, like the achievements of our greatest students in the past, but this is not the reason of this reunion.

No one said a word.

-It came to my knowledge the behavior of some students that can only be described as _perverse, evil, simply disgusting._ –she made a pause to give more emphasis. –and that, is of course the act of two girls together. Yes, you heard right, _two girls_ acting as a couple, faking that they’re actually a real couple. It’s beyond of me if some students are… _broken_ in the inside, but listen to me well. This. Will. Not. Be. Permitted. Not in my school, not while I’m the principal.

Reagan felt Karma’s hand getting hot and sweaty.

-We don’t know who are the ones doing this act against God, but be sure, we will find out who is responsible of this. Besides this, the Halloween’s party is still on foot. You can wear any costume, that’s on you. –she breathed. –Now, go back to your activities, enjoy the weekend, and remember if you see something, report it immediately. This school can’t lose its prestige.

Everyone began to get up slowly, tasting the bitter words of the principal. It was very explicit. You are a lesbian, and you’re fucking out of the school. That was pretty much the summary of her speech.

But that wasn’t what Reagan was concerned about. She was very worried for Karma. Her skin was pale and her eyes lost in thoughts. Reagan knew this wasn’t the moment to talk about it. Too many ears, someone could speak about them.

From now on they will have to be careful about her relationship, because, being honest, Reagan couldn’t care less if she gets expelled of the school, but for Karma that could be hell on earth and after hearing the principal, Reagan had no doubt that even if it was her own daughter, she’d get her out of the school.

Lauren and Vanessa were to their room in silence. The blonde with her face as a complete mess and the other with a worried look. Reagan didn’t know if she was a lesbian, but she tried to kiss her, so she was at least bi, thing that was for sure _perverse_ too for Molly Ashcroft.

Karma went straight to bed without saying anything.

-So, good night, thing. –Reagan said to the sheets. –I love you too, so dream with little angels and with me by your side.

-Oh god, stop! –Karma said looking at her from her bed.

-Well, you’re not talking so I thought I could say whatever I want.

Karma’s eyes began to water. –I’m sorry, Rae, it’s just… I’m scared, please let’s not fight. –she made space for Reagan to sleep with her. –Please, I don’t wanna fight.

Reagan got in bed slowly, expecting for her to say something else, but apparently there will not be more words today. She felt her little red hair girl cuddling with her. It felt good, but something in Reagan’s guts told her things were just about to get bad.

**The Devil on Your Shoulder**

The sun presaged a good day, but that weird feeling could still be felt in Reagan’s guts. The speech of yesterday was going to make things harder for her and Karma. And other people but she was worried about her girl right now.

Her little thing began to get dressed, acting as the usual good girl she is. But it felt faked.

-Please, stop faking it. –Reagan blurted out. –I know you’re not okay.

-I don’t have any idea what are you talking about. –she responded instantly. –you should get dressed fast, you have work today.

-Oh, fuck! –Reagan had forgotten she had to do some stupid jobs for the principal. And with Amy. Well, she wasn’t there the other day, maybe she’ll not be here today too.

She dressed with that her stupid uniform. Karma was preparing things in her bag, she had to do some work for the Sunday party.

-So, I’m not gonna get a goodbye kiss? –Reagan said sarcastically.

Karma let her head fall and her expression changed completely. She seemed vulnerable.

-Rae, don’t take this the wrong way, but I think we should be cautious about…

-About us. –Reagan completed. –You know, because we are girlfriends.

-I’m fully aware of that. –she said getting annoyed. –Why are you mad? I’m just trying to protect us!

-Because you’re acting as if we are not a thing, when we actually are, unless, of course you want to end this.

-I don’t wanna end this! –she screamed. –I just don’t wanna my mom to be disappointed of me! You wouldn’t understand.

A few times things punched Reagan at the bottom of her, and hearing Karma say that was one of them.

-so, you’re saying I’m a disappointment. –she concluded. –very well Karma, I’m sorry for not be a boy with white skin, blue eyes, and the son of an important businessman! I’m just what I am even if that doesn’t work for your perfect life!

-That’s totally not what I meant, Rae! –Karma screamed. –Why you don’t understand?! I do this is because _I love you!_

Silence.

_Did I hear right? She-she… does she… love me?_

Both girls stay there looking at everywhere except their faces, Reagan couldn’t think in something to do. She had heard girls telling her that when she was fucking them, but never of a person she really cares (except her mom, and her dog.)

Karma seemed so fragile and Reagan had the feeling she should have the same aspect.

-Karma… -Reagan started with no ideas. She just let her tongue talk. –Are you sure of… that?

She nodded slowly. –I know it’s not something simple, and that we are a official couple since a very short time. –she wiped some tears of her eyes. –But I do love you, Reagan, since the first time I saw you coming here. –she let out a small laugh. –you make my life a mess, but in the good sense, you help me to laugh more, and be more a teenager. I don’t have keep faking it all the time that I’m someone I’m not like I do with my mom since I’m a little girl. –she lifted her head to look straight to Reagan’s eyes. –with you I’m just… _me_ , maybe this isn’t real love, I don’t know, but the reality is that I don’t care. I’ll take this feeling in the bottom of my heart and I’ll cherish it. –she got closer. –I can’t lose you. Not know that I cherish you so much.

Reagan didn’t talk. She cupped softly the face of her little girl and she kissed her like if this was the end of the world. The feeling was indescribable. She had never felt that someone cares about her that much, and with a surprise she found herself feeling the same for Karma.

- _I cherish you too_. –she whispered in her lips. The lips of her girlfriend.

…

…

…

…

…

After more lady love (too much to be written here) Reagan went to do her job. This time she had to go to the infirmary (some girls were stealing some medicines). For the first time Reagan felt great in her job, she had a girl who loves her, a job to do when she could punch someone for stealing, and, the best part, not sight of Amy Raudenfeld.

_Well, it’s her funeral._

Sadly, a couple of minutes later she found out that the job wasn’t that good. There was no one there, literally the only person in the infirmary was Reagan. She walked in circles until her legs began to get tired. She rested in one bed closing her eyes for one second.

-taking a nap, girl?

Reagan almost jumped off the bed. The image of an old lady with a friendly face appeared in front of her.

-Alice! –Reagan said, almost screaming. –you scared me.

-Sorry… Reagan right?

The girl nodded sitting at the edge of the bed. –What are you doing here?

-Well, I work here, darling. –she responded. At the same time she began to wear a nurse uniform.

-but I thought you were the one who takes care about the clothes.

-Yeah, I do that too. –she smiled. –Extra work, extra money.

-Money is good. –Reagan smiled. She liked Alice, she seemed like a normal person in this crazy place. –So, if I feel sick in the future I just come here and you’ll give me some drugs?

Alice laughed. –yeah, you wish, girl. Be lucky I work here today, if you should come on Wednesday you’d seen Beatriz.

-Beatriz?

-The another nurse. –she closed her eyes making her wrinkles appear. –she’s the biggest pain in the ass. If you want an advice, even if you’re dying, don’t come here when she’s working. That’s all I’m going to say.

-Whoa, she sounds awful. –Reagan said. –like the type of people who usually hates me.

-Oh, don’t say that, people don’t hate you.

-Some teachers do! Like Daniels, that… -she was about to said something awful when she remembered that Alice kissed Daniels. She saw that in her first day (an image she happily will erase of her mind, sadly that wasn’t possible).

-Don’t worry, Reagan. –Alice said not giving importance to the comment. –I know Daniels can be… unfair sometimes with his students. But He’s a good person in the deep of his heart.

-very deep I’ll say.

The two of them began to laugh and the day went very fast. Then again, nothing bad happened. The most interesting thing was when Katie came to the infirmary.

-Rae! –she said running to hug her. –I’d miss you!

-We see each other almost every day, Katie. –Reagan said smiling a bit.

-But still. –she pouted cutely. It was awesome that someone who could look so serious like Katie was so sweet. –Hey! I have to talk with you! –she looked at Alice. –You know, in private.

Reagan followed Katie to the outside. The corridor was empty so no one could hear them.

-Tell me. –Reagan said with curiosity.

-I’m a little worried, Reagan. –Katie whispered. –The speech of yesterday came to the young ladies and the queens. They even formed and organization to look for some lesbians to report it to that principal!

-You have to be fucking kidding me?

-Reagan! –Katie scolded her. –words!

-Ok, sorry, mom!

-I’m just worried because you… -her cheeks got red. –you know…

She had never talked with Katie about her relationship with Karma, but that was pretty much obvious to anyone who spent some time with them, and Katie spent a lot of time with them so practically was a secret which wasn’t a secret.

-Yeah, I know. –she said. –But how could they know about me and Karma?

-Someone said this began to happen when the new student appeared in the school. –her voice sounded sadly. –I know it’s not true, but they’re looking for someone to blame. Even if this happens in the babies sector, affects the whole school. Remember this is a catholic place. Old style catholic place.

-well, fuck…

-I’m helping with something for the party, but I came here to warning you. –she said. –they’re going to spy you, so be careful please.

-I, yeah, I mean, of course. –Katie hugs her one more time and began to go away. –Take care of Karma!

_At any cost, Katie, at any cost._

After her work ended she went straight to her room. Karma wasn’t there. She saw a letter in her bed.

_I need to speak with you immediately. Come to the church right now._

_Principal, Molly Ashcroft._

 

This couldn’t be good.

She practically ran to the church, hopefully she’ll reach Karma before she gets to see her mom.

She ran through the stone path the faster she could. She saw the church and with that a little red point who just walk in the place.

She couldn’t use that door, it’ll be too obvious. The time she talked with Molly they did it just there. She needed to be closed enough….

The windows! There were little windows a bit up. If she could get there she’ll be able to see and listening everything.

Her eyes went side to side looking for a way. The trees were too far… there were no ladders…

Just in that moment, she saw one of the giant friends of Amy Raudenfeld. That girl was so big and if she got up to her shoulder she might be able to see.

-Hey! –she said running straight to her, maybe a dangerous movement because the girl began to lift up her fists. –Hey, calm down, girl! Look I need to….umm, to see for that window –she pointed to the one-, would you help me. I just need to be on your shoulders?

It sounded very stupid but was the unique thing Reagan was capable of say.

The girl seemed to be a seconds to destroy her, so she tried something else.

-And if I pay you?

That stopped the girl. –how much?

-ummm… twenty dollars. –she said counting her money. It was sad not to have anything but Karma was worth it.

She takes it with no word and began to kneel, Reagan got up and the world was little in seconds. This girl was really tall! She began to get on her feet, with her hands reached her window and slowly she opened.

She saw Karma and her mom arguing right there.

-I’m not going to say it again, Karma. –Molly said looking to a statue of an angel. –I’ll change you to another room.

-I don’t want that! –she said, Reagan could noticed she was about to cry. –I know why are you doing this but you’re wrong! Reagan and I are just friends!

-I-don’t-care. –she said. –You’re not gonna be by the side of that thing. –people are starting to talk horrible things about that Reagan girl. And… about you too.

Karma looked at the floor.

-It’s a good luck those rumors are just that, right Karma?

The girl was quiet as a mouse.

-Because you know what would happen to you if what I’ve heard is true. –Molly got closer to her daughter. –First of all, you’ll get expelled, I’ll disinherit you for our family and all our privileges. –she breathed once again. –I’ll kick you out of school, our house, and more important, of my life. So, think twice about your friends…think if it’s worth to have them.

Right then the world punched Reagan in the face, not just because of what she heard, but because the giant girl mad her fall to the ground.

-What the fuck?! –Reagan screamed to her.

-That’s the whole time twenty dollars could buy you. –she answered walking away. –If you need more help come to me. With more money.

_What a prostitute._

Reagan knew she couldn’t talk with Karma now. It killed her but she’d to wait until night.

…

…

…

…

…

Hours went slow. Slow. Slow. And Reagan wasn’t a patience person. She walked through the corridors trying to calm herself.

She just couldn’t believe that woman. Her own family was bad with her, but Molly Ashcroft was a monster. How could someone talk like that to a sweet girl like Karma? And worst of it, was that she couldn’t stop feeling guilty. This was happening because of her, and maybe they will not be roommates anymore. That would suck big time.

In her walks she saw Lauren, resting her body against the wall and sighing.

_Oh right! The incest thing!_

She had forgotten that, with all the Karma issues and now with her mom. Her mind has just some space for problems.

Reality was, Reagan didn’t wanna know what that meant, it wasn’t something of her business and she and Lauren weren’t friends friends, but… she seemed so sad that she found herself walking to her.

-Everything good, little one? –she asked.

She nodded. –I don’t really wanna speak right now.

-oookay, sorry. –Reagan responded a bit annoyed.

She began to walk way when Lauren spoke.

-Wait, Rae… I’m sorry. –she got closer to her. –I’m just a little sad I think.

-A little? –Reagan joked trying to change the mood. Some little smile appeared in Lauren’s face.

-It’s just, things are happening in my life right now and I… I don’t know how to deal with all of it.

-You know, you can trust me. –Reagan said. –I know I’m an ass and that I’m always making problems, but I’m loyal. You can tell me… whatever is happening to you right now.

Lauren looked at her eyes so serious. It was almost if she could read her thought. Her feelings. Everything. She felt naked.

-I’m in love. –she stated.

-well, that’s a good thing for what I know. –Reagan said. –What’s the problem with that.

Lauren looked at the sky, clearly uncomfortable, but it was like she needed to speak with someone.

-The problem is not that I’m in love, the problem is with _who_ I’m in love.

Reagan waited, and waited, but the words didn’t come out of Lauren’s mouth. She couldn’t say it. Reagan was about to tell her that she already knew everything when she saw Karma walking to them.

-Bye, Reagan. –Lauren said walking away with the saddest look she had seen in her life.

But there was no much more time to think, Karma walked to her. She took her hand and holds it tight.

-can we talk? –she asked, inexpressively.

They walked in to their dorm. –so, tell me, Babe. –Reagan started she couldn’t keep waiting for an answer.

-I don’t know what to do. –she answered and she broke down right there, crying in Reagan shoulders, letting all out. Her pain was contagious and Reagan had the urge to punch Molly right in her damn face.

They got to bed, until the only thing that could be heard were the breath of both girls.

-My mom is going to change me to another room. –she whispered.

-well, fuck. –Reagan answered. More problems to see each other. –but don’t worry, beautiful, we can still kiss and be together.

-I know… it’s just. She said I can’t speak with you ever again. She… doesn’t want us to be friends anymore.

Obviously that meant other thing.

-And what did you say? –Reagan said fearing the answer.

_I’m about to lose a girl Karma the same day I knew she loves me. Why is life so unfair with me?_

-I said she couldn’t make me do what she wants.

-What? –Reagan was stunned. –you-you say that? Really?

Karma looked at her with her eyes shining. –I said that I love you, Reagan. That’s true. And I don’t care what my mom can do, I don’t care about anything. She can change my room or my classes or whatever other thing, but I’ll not leave you. –Karma kissed her softly. –I love you.

Reagan had no words. She was prepared to give up everything, just for her.

_For me._

Reagan remembered the words of Karma in the morning, who expressed exactly how she felt right now:

_Maybe this isn’t real love, I don’t know, but the reality is that I don’t care. I’ll take this feeling in the bottom of my heart and I’ll cherish it._

 


End file.
